To Be Deleted
by pangaeascales
Summary: The nations have dissolved into one supernation, the world is at peace, and everyone is happy... in a virtual world? Somehow, the nations have found themself mixed up in it all after being asleep for who knows how long. Suckish summary is suckish, just read the story... rated T because I'm a paranoid person.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story! *cheers* Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. that is why I write fanfiction. This will be the only time I write this in this story! **

**This is based off of those Hetalia unit fanfictions I keep on reading, but it isn't a unit fanfic!**

* * *

No more. The countries were no more. Dissolved into one supernation. The concept of a nation was abstract; the idea of a personification was unbelievable.

Despite the lack of borders, all the people live a very peaceful life, not much different than life today. Adults work, kids play, and babies whine. The only difference? Almost all of it happens in a digital world.

The program is called Marukaite, and it is a digital world for you to work and live in. You can interact with other people just as it is a real environment. In fact, the only people in the Marukaite world that are not real flesh and blood are the Hetagrams. They act as normal people, but are considered objects; they can be bought and sold. There are hundreds of different Hetagrams for purchase. The problem? The countries are among them.

* * *

Viola awoke in her bare bedroom, staring at her bland ceiling. Groaning, she looked at her alarm. It was 7:00 exactly. Yawning, she walked over to her Marukaite console, a big levitating chair with one single button in the arm. Plopping down in the seat, she pressed the button and a holographic screen popped up in front of her. "Where would you like to go in Marukaite?" a robotic voice asked her.

"First my bedroom so I can get changed and greet my parents. Then transfer me to my school." She commanded, and felt her consciousness enter the machine.

* * *

When opened her eyes, she was greeted by her digital room, which was much cooler than her real room. Posters littered the walls in the same way books littered the floor. Her giant board at the back wall had pictures of her favorite Hetagrams on it. One of which was coming today. Viola squealed at the thought of her new Feliciano Hetagram coming. Her schoolgirl outfit materialized on her as she skipped down to meet her parents.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" She gave a peck on the cheek to both of her parents as she sat down for her virtual breakfast.

"What? No hi for me?" Viola's annoying little brother piped up, chewing on a digital piece of toast.

"Hi Carter." She said without emotion. Because her parents had a thing for favoritism, Carter was getting a Alfred Hetagram today, one of the most expensive and more popular Hetagrams out there.

Mom handed her breakfast, which Viola took no time in chowing down. "Now Viola, you Hetagram will not arrive until every bit of your homework is done, so you had better finish it fast. Same goes to you Carter. And remember, we got you guys your Hetagrams for helping you around the house, NOT for goofing off. If you misuse them, we will delete them. Understood?" Mom gave Viola a stern look, like she was the one who always came home with bad marks. Besides, she had picked Feliciano for a reason. He was known to be kind, and caring, and a bit of a baby. He was a good cook, and had experience in cleaning. Although Viola was tempted to get his brother, Lovino, cause he seemed hot, Viola knew that the Lovino Hetagram was bad tempered and had a mouth. Carter, being the idiot he was, stupidly chose the Alfred Hetagram, even though he was well known for being messy, loud, obnoxious, and outright stupid.

After Mom finished fussing, Viola teleported to school, where she immediately met her friend Belle, and her Roderich Hetagram. Belle's parents were filthy rich in Marukaite, so when Belle began flunking in music, they bought a Hetagram just to help her improve in that subject. While Belle probably has about five Hetagram's, Roderich was her favorite.

"Hey V! Excited?" Belle bounced up to her and pulled her in a hug, while Roderich just gave a curt nod. "Its going to be so great once Feli gets here! Maybe you could bring him to school so Roderich could have someone to talk to! Wouldn't that be great Roddy?" She turned to the Hetagram, who thought it over. "It would be nice to have someone to converse with, but I have heard that Feli Hetagrams can be very loud and annoying. I hope yours is not to rambunctious, Miss Viola."

"I hope so to." Viola gave a nervous smile. "My mom said that if I misused him or if he didn't meet her standards than she would delete him." At the word delete, both Belle and Roderich paled. "Delete... Yesterday my mom deleted Lili because she wasn't behaving properly. She was hiding something for me, but you know how bad Lili is at keeping secrets! Mom thought she was glitching so... So Lili's gone." Belle rubbed at her eyes. Lili had been her very first Hetagram, which her parents bought for her once she hit puberty. Lili had been a person to vent to. She was almost like a sister to Belle.

* * *

"Students! Take your seats! Your teacher is feeling ill, so I will teach the class!" a Francis Hetagram spoke up from the front of the class as everyone filed to their seats. Roderich just stood next to Belle, as he was not a student.

Thanks to the Francis substitute, first period was fairly interesting as the sub got slapped several dozen times from making sexual remarks at the female population. He eventually gave up on Belle after Roderich nearly beat him to a pulp with a clarinet.

The rest of the day was uneventful. The classes were a breeze, so Viola just zoned out and thought about her new Hetagram. She was sure Feliciano and her would become great friends. He would teach her how to cook, and she could show him all the amazing places around Marukaite. They could go visit Belle's mansion and meet the families dozens of Hetagram's. She was sure Feli would get along well with all of them.

She made her way to the locker rooms for her last class, gym. As Viola was getting her clothes, she was thrown into the lockers. She whipped around to find an Ivan and Natalya Hetagram standing behind her. Their owner, Kathy, stood a little ways back, smirking. Ivan picked Viola up and shoved her against the wall. "What do you want me to do? How should I twist her?"

"Painfully." Kathy purred, and Ivan's childish grin grew cruel. "Da, this will be fun! Ufu-!" He twisted her shoulder painfully. "Big brother, leave some for me to." Natalya kept her expressionless face as she drew a knife. Viola felt the cool metal on her cheek. Natalya cut, and she bled. Viola got ready to scream, but Ivan clamped her mouth shut with his huge hand. Kathy walked up to her. "Don't you dare make a sound, you disgusting vermin. I'm just getting my well earned revenge." Her voice hissed in Viola's ear.

"You've been giving your 'revenge' ever since junior high. I think were even." Viola huffed, wincing as Ivan twisted her arm even more.

Kathy snorted. "You think were even? You humiliated me. My name is a joke all over Marukaite! My parents refuse to log on because of you! I have to support myself in this damn world!" Kathy started screaming, which wasn't smart of her. The P.E. Teacher and about a dozen security Hetagram's rushed in, guns drawn. "What's going on here?" one of the Vash Hetagrams demanded. Kathy turned away, and pointed to the two Hetagram's. "Sir, my two Hetagram's started malfunctioning. I was trying to get them to stop." Ivan's eyes widened, and he released Viola. "No! We did no such thing!" Kathy turned to him, a wild look in her eyes. She blocked her voice from the security and the teacher, and yelled at her Hetagram's. "You failed! Do you hear me! You two failed me! You deserve this, you worthless scum! You're nothing to me! Useless, stupid pawns! All I wanted you to do is to kill her! Is that so hard? One broken neck! One severed head! I've seen you do it! I saved you from that gang! You killed without reason! I gave you reason and you fail! You deserve to be deleted!" She turned away from the stunned Ivan and Natalya, and looked back to the security. "I am terribly sorry."

"Miss?" The teacher ran up to me. "Are you okay?" Viola nodded. "Ms. Peters, I am sorry, but two malfunctioning Hetagram's are dangerous. I am afraid we must delete them." The security began to drag the Hetagram's away, while Kathy just shrugged. "It is okay. I do not want them hurting anyone else." the teacher thanked her for her understanding, and left. As soon as he was gone Kathy gave her a death glare. "You wasted me two perfectly good Hetagram's. That's another thing you've done to me." She punched her in the stomach before leaving. "Bastard."

Viola decided that she had a fairly good excuse to not take gym today, so she packed up and headed home, using some Itacoins to fix up her wounds. "Mom, I'm home! They let out early! I have no homework!" She walked in and was greeted by a smiling mom. "Feliciano will be brought to your room any minute, so go upstairs and wait!" Viola squealed and gave her a peck on her cheek before teleporting herself up the stairs.

She entered to find a floating downloading bar levitating in the middle of her room. Only 23% left. That should give her enough time to tend to the wounds she couldn't heal. She walked over to her medical supplies and began wrapping her shoulder. She had jostled it when she was thanking mom. She winced as she moved once more.

"V-ve..." A moan came from behind her and Viola turned around. "Hi Feliciano! I'm glad that your finally downloaded!" She clapped her hands excitedly as Feliciano looked around at his surroundings, confused. "Ve? Where am I? Where is Germany and Japan? Do you have pasta?" He sat up, staring at his hands, wiggling them like they were foreign objects. "Ve! It feels weird to move!" He kept on wiggling until it looked like he was having a seizure.

Viola frowned. She hoped her Hetagram wasn't malfunctioning. That would be a waste of money. Walking over, she picked up the owners manual, looking for something about spasms.

"If Feliciano begins to twitch uncontrollably, feed him pasta and claim it is siesta time." Does this guy solve all of his problems with pasta and naps? Sighing, she dropped the manual. "Feliciano, do you want pasta?"

Feliciano stopped wiggling his body and jumped up, excited. "Ve! Yes! Where?"

Viola giggled. "Its downstairs, but you have to make it. Are you okay with that?" Feli nodded happily and skipped downstairs to his pasta. Viola picked the manual back up and looked through it again. They would be buying lots of pasta.

"Ve! Lithuania! What are you doing here?" Viola heard Italy say from downstairs, and she frowned. Who was Lithuania? Running down the stairs she found Feliciano talking to her Moms personal Hetagram Toris, who operated sorta like a maid around here. Toris looked at Feli, confused. "Um, Miss Viola?" He called out to Viola who was now standing at the doorway to the kitchen, "Is this you Hetagram?" She nodded, "Is he programmed to act this way?" She shrugged, and Feliciano looked confused. "Hetagram? Is that a type of pasta?" Both Toris and Viola stared at him. "V-ve? Did I say something?" He panicked.

"Miss, I will leave you to deal with your Hetagram... I hope he is not malfunctioning." Toris said with a short bow before exiting the room.

"Feliciano?" Feli looked at her and smiled. "Ve, you can call me Italy!" Viola shook her head. "Um, okay, Italy... Are you malfunctioning or something? Because if you are my parents will delete you, and I don't want that to happen." at the word delete, Feliciano/Italy panicked (again). "Deleted? It wasn't just a seista dream?"

"...What?" Viola was confused. Italy looked at her. "What is this place? W-what am I?" He stared at his hands again.

"You are in Marukaite. It's-well it's a virtual world where pretty much everyone lives."

"Everyone on earth?"

Viola paused. "Well, pretty much. Only in the most rural places people do not live there lives in the Marukaite world. And you," She glanced at Italy, "Are a Hetagram. they are the only purly virtual people living in this world. They can be purchased and programmed to do most of everything." Italy soaked that in. "So that's what they were doing, ve..."

Now it was Viola's turn to be confused. "Doing what?"

"Help me with the pasta, and we can talk while cooking."

* * *

Despite what Italy had said, he had said nothing while they were cooking. Only after they had finished eating had he begun to talk. "Ve, that was good! Now, do you have a world globe? One of Earth?" Viola nodded, and went to go retrieve a globe. Italy pulled out a marker and began writing and drawing lines all over it. "W-what are you doing? Dad's gonna be so mad!"

"Ve?" Italy looked up. "Its washable! Now look." He pointed at the globe with scribbles all over it. "These lines are borders, ve! Inside each border is a country! See, this is where you live, right?" He pointed to one place on the map, "That's America! And America can be further separated into states to! Your state would be..." He drew more scribbles, "We would be in New York! And countries can be grouped together to make land masses! You see Canada, America, and Mexico?" Viola nodded, still trying to make sense of it, "They make up north America! All these countries down here are South America, while all these tiny countries are Central America! All together they make the Americas!" Viola was beginning to get a basic grasp of it. "And over here," His finger moved across the Atlantic ocean, "This is Europe. A lot of small countries are just all Smushed up here, ve! See, this is England, and France, and this is Spain! This over here is Germany, and this is Austria, and Hungary! Ve, these are the Baltic's, and this is Belarus and Ukraine! They were once part of Russia! And this is Switzerland, and that tiny dot is Lichenstien! Poland is over there..." Italy trailed off, still pointing to different countries. He soon moved on to Asia, where Viola could only remember China, Japan, North and South Korea, Taiwan, and Vietnam. "Ve! And that's all the countries of the world!"

"What's that one?" Viola pointed to the boot shaped country in Europe. "Oh! That's the best country out of all if them! Me and Fratello live-lived there. I guess it doesn't exist anymore, if were here in a virtual world, ve..."

"So, what do these 'countries' have to do with anything?" Viola asked, skeptical. "Oh! Well, with each country, there was a personification! This person appeared whenever a new country was being created, and lived until that country completely died. The personification acted pretty much like if their country was a human! All of there actions were reflected on there own countries history. If two personifications got in a fight, than it would reflect on history. Once there fights created wars, they would go on the battlefield and fight next to their men!"

Viola did not exactly see where he was getting at. "So...?"

"Well, one day all of these personifications went to a world meeting, but when they got there their bosses had a huge surprise. All the borders were to be dissolved and the world would be just one collective nation! The personifications no longer had any use, but they could not be killed cause they were immortal! So to preserve the nations but also to effectively immobilize them the leaders of the world reduced them to a computer code. They are probably still sleeping... But after hearing what you said I have an idea!"

"... I'm afraid to ask, but, what?"

"Marukaite's code is based off of the personifications. This world is based off of the code of Earth! And while Marukaite is based off of the worldly part of the personifications, the Hetagrams are based off of their humanly characteristics! All of the nations have probably gotten mixed up with the Hetagrams, because they look exactly like them!" Viola gasped, finally hearing what he was saying. "Y-you mean-"

"Ve, yes! That country right there is Italy! I represent the northern half, while my brother Romano represents the southern half!" Viola stared at the nation, and fainted.

* * *

**advertisement: ever feel that you really just need to glomp someone but there's no one around? is there no one there for you to revieve your fangasms? Not anymore! thanks to the new Feliciano Hetagram, all of your fangirl problems can be solved!**

**Italy: ... ve?**

**Ad: And guess what? THEY'RE ON SALE! Now for the cheap price you can get a Feliciano hetagram for only one review! SO BUY NOW! VIA REVIEW! NOAW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunter-Re and Japanandsaltyfish each get Feliciano Hetagrams!**

**Japanandsaltyfish: THANK YOU! *happiness meter is broken due to there being to much joy inside***

**Hunte-Re: Yep! Yao's will be given in a couple of chapters!**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Honey? Are you alright?" Viola groaned. "Am I dead?" She opened her eyes to Mom, who was looking at her with concern. "I would hope not. Honey, what happened? Feliciano said that all of a sudden you had fallen over. Did he do anything to you?" Her face hardened, and I knew she wouldn't hesitate to try and delete him. Viola guessed that if you deleted a nation it wouldn't fair well for the world. "N-n-n-no! Of course not! What makes you think that?" She stuttered nervously. "Well, Toris told me that Feli was acting strange. Are you sure he's not defective?" Viola shook her head rapidly. "Of c-c-course not! He was just acting a little funny, but I rebooted him and gave him some spaghetti, and he's all better now!"

Mom smiled at her. "Okay sweetie, just making sure. Soon I'll be heading out for sleep, so Toris will be taking care if the house. Dad will be pulling out and all-nighter, and tomorrow he'll be joining me, so take care and look after Carter. By the way, he's in his room finishing his homework. When Alfred comes I want you to keep him under control. I read some reviews about him and I'm worried." Mom frowned, and headed to her room to Head back to earth. We needed to sleep and rest, and we could only last around a week here without returning. Mom would be back in about two to three days. While small, it was important in maintaining a life outside of Marukaite.

* * *

As soon as I was sure mom had left I barged into Carters room. He was lying on his bed, throwing paper airplanes around. Viola caught one and unfolded it. "Carter, do your homework!" She grabbed one of her pens and quickly began working on the problems, glad that she was skilled in math. Soon his homework was done.

Carter stared at her as the downloading bar popped up in the center of the room. "Dude, can you get me a coke while your at it?"

"Shut up, retard. I only did that for me." She stared intently at the loading bar, willing it to move faster.

"Well jeez, no harm in trying. What are you so anxious bout anyway?" Carter began throwing a superball at the wall.

"I'll explain it later." 36%

"You can explain now." 42%

"Its complicated." 49%

"I think I can handle it." 54%

"Please. Even I didn't understand at first." 67%

"Come on? Just a little hint?" 71%

"Just one little hint?" 75%

"Promise not to tell anyone?" 83%

"Mom?" 86%

"Not even her. Can't tell dad either." 91%

"Okay." 94%

"Now just one hint." 96%

"Just spill already!" 99%

"Earth." 100%

"What? That doesn't even make sense!" Carter yelled as Alfred began forming. "Cart! Leave for just one second! I need to ask Alfred something!" She shoved her little brother out and locked the door behind her.

"W-where am I?" A confused looking man looked up at her with bright blue eyes. "Who are you? Why am I-"

"What is your name? Have you ever heard of Marukaite or the Hetagrams?"

Alfred stood up with a childish grin. "My name is America, but you may call me The Hero! And for the second one, no, I have not! Do you know where I am? I had this horrible dream..." Viola Let our a breath she didn't know she was holding. Italy wasn't lying. "A-America, please wait here while I get the others. Me and Feliciano must explain to you and the others what's going on."

"Feli? You mean Italy's here?" Viola nodded and exited the room. "Carter, do not go in yet. If you do I'm going to tell mom who really broke the window last summer." Carter cursed under his breath but stayed put.

"Ita-Feliciano! Toris! Come here for a second!" She yelled, and Toris came dashing next to her. "Yes miss?" Viola frowned. "Stay here with Carter until I come back. Do not allow him to go inside." Toris nodded and went to stand by the sulking Carter.

"Italy? Where are you?" She turned to. Find Italy sleeping like a cat on the sofa. "Italy, wake up..." He didn't move, so Viola slapped him. "Waaahh! It hurts!" He sat up and rubbed his cheek.

"I would have used cold water but it takes a bit of time. Come on. We found America." After grabbing the map she dragged the Italian up the stairs.

"Okay everyone! Let's head in! It's story time." Viola slammed the door open and sat down next to America. Carter took one look at him and nearly killed America in a death hug. "Whoa! No way! I thought you looked so cool when I was ordering you, but your even more awesome up close!"

"Dude! You have a tighter grip than Korea! Lemme go!" America pried the over excited Carter off him. Italy looked at the nation in surprise. "Veeeeee? America?" America looked up at Italy and gave a huge grin. "Italy! Long time no see! Howdya been? Hey, where are we anyway?" at the mention of their location Italy's face fell. Slowly, Italy began explaining everything to everyone, America and Viola occasionally interrupting to say something. Carter still looked overwhelmed, but Toris had simply took it all in and was sitting calmly.

"So, you are saying that I am a mere copy of this 'Lithuania'?" Both America and Italy nodded, and Toris looked thoughtful. "I can believe it. When Italy started to call me 'Lithuania', while it made me nervous, the name didn't feel odd to me. This seems like a pretty big secret. What are we going to do?"

"Duh! That's easy! We'll piece the world back together just like it was before and be heroes!" America laughed like it would be that simple.

"But America, what if people don't want to go back to the way it was before? The world we live in has no wars, no fighting, and no early deaths. Everyone is peaceful and prosperous. The world you have described sounds bloody, and harsh." Viola pointed out. Both Italy and America looked confused. "You don't... Want to bring the countries back?" Viola shook her head. "I want to get all of the nations out of the jumble of Hetagrams, but the way we live is perfectly fine. Maybe you guys can become celebs or something. Immortal nations. Get on the cover of Virtual Scoop." She rolled her eyes at the mega popular trash magazine that everyone was reading.

"I don't know... I just want to find Germany and fratello so we can be a family again." Italy sniffled a bit, "Maybe Grandpa Rome or Holy Rome are here to..."

"I wonder how Mattie's doing out there? Maybe he found his way out of the monitor to..." America looked a little lost in thoughts as he remembered his quiet brother.

* * *

"A-Achoo!" Canada sneezed, and nearly blew there cover. Russia and China glared at him while there victim whimpered in Ivan's arms. "You want to get killed, da?" Canada shook his head. "N-no mister Russia... I think I might have a cold..."

China huffed. "You can't get cold when your a string of numbers, aru. Now be quiet if you wish to live, aru." They advanced a bit more when Russia suddenly stopped. "Hold her." He handed the terrified girl to Canada, who comforted her. "Its okay, we don't mean you any harm..." The girl hiccupped, and looked up at him. "W-who are you?" Canada gave a small smile. How those words brought back memories. "I'm Canada. Who are you?"

"K-Kuma..." She whispered, and buried her face in Canada's red hoodie as Russia's pipe connected with yet another innocent servant. Some were people, who crumpled, while others were those creepy look-alikes, who dissolved on contact. Russia just killed every one that got in his way.

"Little girl..." He bent down and smiled at Kuma, his face splattered with her servants blood. "Which way to the door?" She pointed forward. "You are not lying, da? It would be a shame to see your pretty little finger broken, ufu-!" She quickly withdrew her finger and sobbed harder into Canada's jacket. Russia marched towards the door and flung it open to freezing winter air. The girl shivered and glowed a bit. A sphere of golden light encircled them and all of a sudden it was spring to them.

"China, is it set?" Russia asked the Asian nation who had just scurried back. "Yes, aru. I have already lit it, aru. It will go off any second now, aru." just as he said that a thunderous roar swept through the land, the sound of a thousand firecrackers and fireworks going off at once. Colorful rockets launched from the rubble of the mansion, bursting in midair. The little girl cried for her parents. "Mama! Papa!"

Canada stared at the rubble. "W-why?" He exclaimed, looking at the older nations. They didn't notice him. He looked down at Kuma, who kept on calling out to her parents. Russia seemed to notice her for the first time. "Why is the brat so loud?" China hushed him and bent down to the girl.

"It is okay, aru! Your parents were just sent out of this place, aru. They are fine, aru." He took Kuma out of Canada's hands and soothed her. Eventually her wails died to soft hiccups, and soon she fell asleep.

* * *

"Aiyah, she's heavy!" China moaned after a while trekking through the snow. The warm bubble had died a while ago, leaving the nations in bitter cold.

"Um, I can hold her." Canada offered, "I'm used to carrying around something her size." He shrugged away the thoughts as he wrapped his arms around Kuma. She was shivering, so Canada took off his hoodie and wrapped her tiny body in it.

"What is this?" Russia stopped, and looked over the city below them. Canada squinted at the buildings. "Oh! It looks like Ottawa!" He smiled at the familiar site. Kuma's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Canada sleepily. "W-who are you?"

"I'm Canada." Canada answered absentmindedly, when he realized that it wasn't Kumajiro that was in his arms, but Kuma. Kuma yawned. "I'm hungry."

"Well, what do you want to eat, aru?" China asked.

"Food."

"Um, what kind of food?" Kuma rolled her eyes at Canada's question. "The kind you eat, silly." Canada sighed, while laughing on the inside. She was so much like his bear that it was scary.

"Would some pancakes be good?" Kuma nodded happily.

"Hmm, the brat is hungry? Than we should go find a restaurant to eat at, da?" Russia gave a happy smile, which didn't work with his still bloodstained face. Canada shook his head. "No, we don't have any money. If Ottawa is here, than that must mean that the entire city was copied. We could just find one of my houses and stay there."

"that sounds good aru. Lead the way." China yawned, still stretching his sore arms. Canada nodded, and walked down into the city.

Kuma had soon fallen back asleep. She snored lightly, and tightened the jacket around her body like a cocoon.

"She looks a lot like you aru." China said once he noticed Canada looking at his little bundle.

"Huh?"

"It's true. She does bore a resemblance, da?" Russia gave Canada a creepy grin, and he shivered. Out of all the people to be traveling with, why him? He looked back down at Kuma with new interest, trying to find the resemblance.

"I guess her hair's a little bit like me... And her eyes... But in all honesty she reminds me of K-Kumimachi..." 'She even sleeps like him,' he noted sadly.

"You mean your bear aru? I guess..." China mumbled, and they continued to walk in silence.

"Here we are!" Canada exclaimed once they reached his house. Amazingly, it was empty. He checked a cupboard, and to his amazement, food was there. Lots and lots of food.

"Who want's pancakes?" Canada called out once the first batch was made. Kuma instantly awoke, and China and Russia stumbled into the kitchen.

Soon everyone had a giant stack of the pancakes. They all eagerly dug in, happy to have finally gotten food.

"So, Kuma," Canada asked carefully, "Can you tell us more about where we are?"

Kuma raised an eyebrow, "You don't know? Your in Marukaite! A v-vir-virtue w-word?"

"A virtual world?" Canada said.

"Yeah, that!" Kuma said happily, biting down on yet another pancake.

Russia cursed. "So why are you here little one? Aren't you a bit young to be in here?"

Kuma looked a bit sad. "Mama said I couldn't leave. You know, cause I was born here."

"Eh?" China exclaimed, "How? Who are your parents, aru?"

"Mama was a queen of a big company! She sat at her plushy wheelie throne in front of a big table all day. When she wasn't busy she would read me stories. She said that she had a dream to have a child, but her husband left before she could have one." Kuma put her fork down, concentrating. It was hard for six year olds to remember things.

"Mama said that she didn't love anyone besides Uncle, but she couldn't wait for him to have a child. So she decided to buy a Hetagram that looked like uncle to have a baby."

"W-who was the Hetagram?" Canada asked. Kuma smiled at him.

"Silly Papa. Don't you remember? You are!" She gave a happy grin at Canada, who paled. "M-me?"

"Uh-huh! Mama said you looked almost exactly like uncle, so she programmed Papa to be my father. But recently Papa began to malfunction, so she ordered a new one!" She frowned. "She also decided to buy some other Hetagrams for the household as well, but Papa and the others went haywire and now home is gone. But Mama can fix it! Mama can fix anything!"

China and Russia were still stunned at Kuma calling Canada 'Papa'.

"Matveys a daddy?" Russia pondered this, as china mumbled, "While Canada did not father the child, she does have his DNA, so it's technically his..."

Canada ignored the other two, and instead smiled at his apparent 'daughter', thinking of Kumajiro. He had passed on that day, when the nations were entombed in this computer. He had bitten one of their attackers hand, but was shot. Canada was dragged away before he could comfort his dying friend.

"zzzzzzzzz..." Canada was jerked back to reality to the sound of Kuma snoring. He brought her to one of his many rooms and tucked her in.

"Oh, ni hao, Canada-San." China said once he was back. "We were talking about Kuma, aru."

"If her father was a Hetagram," Russia continued, "Then that means that she is part computer. She can be programmed to do different things."

"We think that that warm bubble thing was a result of a programming, aru. Her mother must've done it to keep her safe in the cold aru."

"While we are technically these 'Hetagrams', we cannot be programmed. I believe we have been reduced to the average strength of a human. So Kuma here-"

"No." Canada exclaimed, his voice shaky. "I refuse to let you guys transform Kuma into a weapon! She's just a little girl!"

"Da? Your spoiling her already?" Russia snickered, "Turning her into daddy's little princess?" Canada blushed bright red at the thought. "N-no! She-she's not my child!"

"But she has your DNA aru!"

"Her father was one of those Hetagrams! Not me!"

"Ah, but those hetagrams are exact copies of you. So you technically are her father, but you arn't the one who fathered her." Russia had a creepy grin on his face, like torturing Canada was fun.

"...That doesn't make much sense." Canada sighed quietly, trying not to think about it. It really was strange, to have a child without ever... Fathering one.

"You guys are loud..." Kuma mumbled, wandering into the room, "You woke me up."

"I'm sorry Kuma. We'll be quieter now." Canada apologized, but Kuma shook her head.

"I'm okay... I'm already awake anyway... But I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?" She yawned sleepily.

"But... You just ate, aru!" China protested, but Kuma ignored him. "Those pancakes you made were really good. Could I have some of those?"

"I think we have some leftover, but their cold. Do you still want them?" She nodded, and Canada gave her a plate.

Kuma placed her hand on the pancakes, and suddenly it started sizzling. "There, it's warm now."

Not noticing the three countries staring at her, she happily began eating.

"Kuma?" She looked up at Russia, "Where did you learn that?"

"Mama taught it to me! She would often be busy, so I sometimes had to heat up my own food, so she taught me! It also can keep me warm if I'm cold."

Russia looked up, interested. "How hot can you make it?"

Kuma thought about it for a second. "When I had first learned it, I didn't know how to control it. I would normally char the food and melt the forks and spoons. I guess that's the strongest I've gotten it."

Russia looked happy at that information, and China seemed somewhat pleased. Canada looked at cheerful Kuma with unease. They had no need to program her into a human weapon. Her mother already did.

* * *

**More character introduction! isn't Kuma so cute!**

**... I also think I have some clearing up to do. Kuma's mother did not...urm... make babies with a Matthew Hetagram. she took the coding that makes up a matthew hetagram, and the coding of her in-game appearance and kinda mashed them together, making Kuma. so, in reality, she's more like all computer. She also, as most of you might have guessed, is kinda like the reincarnation of Kumajirou. That seems to have explained everything!**

**Bye! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible!**

**Ad: We have another sale! Still for the price of one review, you can get a Matthew Hetagram! **

**Canada:... Why me this time?**

**Ad: BUY NOW!**


End file.
